Could It Be?
by ga nat nat
Summary: LilyJames love story. My very first LilyJames fic. Actually my very first Marauders Era fic! Read and find out more! Song fic!


(Another One shot while I'm in writers block for my novel sized fic, The Search For Love In The Second War. My first attempt at a James/Lily fic. Hope you enjoy…)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything mentioned that has been previously written by J.K. Rowling or otherwise. Lyrics owned by Disney Channel, I think… or whoever wrote them, at least!

Could It Be?

A James/Lily love story…

He had fallen for her in their very first year at Hogwarts.

She had hated him since their first DAY at Hogwarts.

But when they fell, they fell headfirst…

It was their seventh and final year at Hogwarts when she finally realized it. Her feelings were unknown to herself, but her friends saw the signs. Whenever James would walk past her view, she would hastily look away, or disappear around a corner. When she knew that she would see James that day, she spent more time on her hair and make-up. The most obvious sign was that whenever she was asked about it, she would hastily reply, "I'm not falling for James!" She didn't realize it at first, but about halfway through the year, she began to feel something unknown to herself before.

_I know we've been,_

_Friends Forever,_

_But now I think I'm feelin' somethin' totally new._

_And after all this time,_

_I've opened up my eyes,_

_Now I see._

_You were always with me!_

Her eyes were opened to her feelings. She never knew it before, but she began to think…

_Could it be?_

_You and I,_

_Never imagined?_

_Could it be?_

_Suddenly,_

_I'm fallin' for you?_

_(I am falling!)_

_Could it be?_

_You were right here beside me,_

_And I never knew?_

_Could it be?_

_That it's true,_

_That it's you?_

Now, as she stood at the end of the aisle, in her pure white gown, strew with glittery flowers, hanging off her hourglass form, and her silky soft red, star strewn hair, she knew it. She didn't know how it had happened, but she knew, at that moment, that this was whom she was meant to be with. James Potter, her soul mate. Who would've ever thought it? Certainly not herself…

_It's kinda funny you were,_

_Always near._

_But who would ever thought that we would end up here?_

_And every time I needed you,_

_You've been there for me through,_

_Now it's clear,_

_I've been waiting for you!_

She walked down the aisle, looking straight ahead into James's hazel eyes, wearing a million-dollar smile on her fair face.

_Could it be?_

_You and I,_

_Never imagined?_

_Could it be?_

_Suddenly,_

_I'm fallin' for you?_

_(I am falling!)_

_Could it be?_

_You were right here beside me,_

_And I never knew?_

_Could it be?_

_That it's true,_

_That it's you?_

He took her hands in his, holding on for eternity, as the Minister said the typical speech.

"Do you, James Potter, take Lily Evans to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"And do you, Lily Potter, take James Potter to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I call to your attention the newly wedded Mr. and Mrs. James and Lily Potter! You may now kiss the bride."

James lifted Lily's veil and gave her the sweetest, most meaningful kiss she had ever had. It meant more to her than anything in the world.

_'Cause today's the start of the rest of our lives,_

_I can see it in your eyes------!_

_Oh, that it's real,_

_And it's true,_

_That it's just me and you?_

_Could it be?_

_(Could it be?)_

_That it's true,_

_That it's YOU------!_

They walked back down the aisle, hand in hand, smiles placed on their ecstatic faces.

_Could it be?_

_You and I,_

_Never imagined?_

_Could it be?_

_Suddenly,_

_I'm fallin' for you?_

_(I am falling!)_

_Could it be?_

_You were right here beside me?_

_And I never knew?_

_Could it be?_

_That it's true,_

_That it's you!_

_(Could it be?)_

_Oh, yeah!_

_That it's you!_

_Could it be?_

_That it's true,_

_That it's you!_

_(Could it be?_

_That it's true?)_

_Could it be?_

_That it's true,_

_That it's you!_

_(Could it be?_

_That it's true?)_

_That it's you!_

_(That it's you!)_

_Oh, it's you-------!_

It was James. It was Lily. It was the duo that would never be separated until that faithful night on October 31, when both of their lives were stolen from their bodies, leaving little baby Harry James Potter to live on his own in this cursed world. To fend for himself, with only their memories to cherish.

The End!

(A/N: hmmmmm… I'm actually quite proud of that. It was a good first attempt for me. And it's not as sappy as I thought it would be! YAY ME! Hehehehe… well, just tell me what you think by clicking the review button! You get virtual Lily, James, and Harry action figures for free! YAY ACTION FIGURES (NOT DOLLS!)! LOL!)


End file.
